


Breaks and Scene

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [9]
Category: Bruno Mars (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician), Thriller - Michael Jackson (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Post-Break Up, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Songwriting, Thriller, Thriller Era (Michael Jackson), Thriller MJ, Thriller Michael, Thriller! MJ, Thriller! Michael, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Six months after Bruno and Reese broke up, she met this handsome guy at the coffee shop. He's someone like Bruno. Is this some kind of meet cute?
Relationships: Bruno Mars/Original Character(s), Bruno Mars/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 3





	Breaks and Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh upload for Be My Valentine Series.
> 
> February 11, 2020.
> 
> Additional Note:
> 
> Short appearance of Bruno Mars as Bruno Hernandez.

"I really do love you, okay? But this is not working anymore..."

I let my head fall back on the backrest of the couch so I can stare at the ceiling. My heart is breaking but I don't want to let my tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Reese..."

Bruno held my hand, trying his best to comfort me even though he's the reason why I'm feeling like this.

This thing right here? This is the reason why committing in a relationship is scaring the shit out of me.

I know that being in a relationship is a huge risk because we'll never know how it will end. We're all hoping for a happy ever after but what if we are with the wrong person? Or falling in love at the wrong time? At the wrong scenario?

We'll never know not until we take the risks.

"Bruno..." I whispered. 

My eyes are still glued at the ceiling. I don't wanna cry, not at this moment maybe. I'll definitely cry when I'm already alone. That's for sure.

"I may not be the perfect girlfriend but do you really think that it's not working anymore?" I asked him while squeezing his hand that's intertwined with mine.

This scenario really got me thinking. We're not fighting. We're not arguing. We're always happy. We look good together. Why is this happening suddenly?

"I'm really sorry, Reese. I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

"It's part of the relationship, Bruno. I know I hurt your feelings too. Hurting my feelings doesn't mean that we have to break up..." I said to him as I met his brown eyes. "You didn't even hurt me that much. We have our differences but that's okay..."

"Reese..." He whispered as he cupped my cheeks. "I'm really sorry but we have to let each other go."

"We can achieve our own dreams, Bruno..." I said and let our foreheads met as I closed my eyes. "Together."

"Reese..."

"Okay..." I breathed, still feeling his presence. "You really need this space, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Reese." He whispered and I cupped his cheeks and met his gazes.

"You really wanna be a rockstar? Then, okay..." I said to him with sincerity. "I'll support you in achieving your dreams even though I'm not part of it." I said as a tear escaped from my eye.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Sshhh..." I said and kissed his lips softly. "I know you want the best for us but Bruno... we're breaking up. It's not just a space or some time off."

"Reese..."

"It's okay, Bruno. I understand." I smiled sweetly at him, trying to assure him that I will be okay. 

"You mean it or not, in your intention or not, I am not part of it and that's okay... I understand." I muttered my words at him and I just said that I'm not gonna cry but I can't help it anymore.

He wiped the tears that are continuously running through my face. Tears are also escaping from his eyes too. We really love each other but maybe, we're not meant for one another.

We're like trapped in a some kind of a loop. There's nothing new in our relationship. We're always in the safe zone. It's like a routine that even there's no negativities in our relationship, it's becoming unhealthy.

And I'm gonna admit. 

We're not having any personal growth in this love connection.

Maybe, this break up is for the best. We can still be friends, right? We have this special spot in our own hearts.

We love each other but we're not destined to be together. There's someone else who is connected to our fates. 

There's a lot of questions about it like who, how, and when. We'll never know... It'll just happen.

I'm in my favorite coffee shop, getting cozy at the corner table. The place is not that crowded but all the tables are occupied. There's a long queue in the counter too.

I'm not distracted by it and the soft melody from the shop's playlist is calming my nerves. Watching the pouring rain outside also added to the cozy but comfortable ambiance.

It's been six months since Bruno and I broke up. Fortunately, everything flowed pretty well. He got his own life and I got mine. There's no hatred or anger. Just two supportive friends who got each other's back. We're not talking to each other that much since we still need the comforting space. We broke up. For real.

"Excuse me..." A soft voice got my attention despite of my busy mind as I'm trying to finish a chapter in my book manuscript.

I glanced at the person who owned that beautiful voice and he's standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I know you're busy..." He gave me a comforting smile as he gestured to my laptop. "But may I ask if a can share a table with you? I don't really wanna disturb you but all the tables are occupied."

I'm trying to understand what he's saying because his overall look is distracting my system.

He's pretty tall with a slim but a good body built. He got this perfectly arched eyebrows that complimented his very beautiful and expressive round, brown eyes. I love his eyelashes too.

His nose is so perfect that I wanted to trace his nose bridge. His lips look kissable and soft. My eyes directed to his jawline that is sculpted perfectly. That curls of his makes him look pretty handsome too.

Don't even mention his dark-colored skin that makes him very appealing. 

Is this man in front of me really a human? Does he really exist? Am I hallucinating?

"Uhm Miss?" He cleared his throat and my little bubble bursted. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. What?" I asked, slightly embarassed.

"It's okay if you say no. I'll completely understand. I can jus-"

"No!" I gasped at my own words and from interrupting him. "I'm sorry." I whispered, apologizing from blurting my own words that interrupted him.

"I mean, yes. You can sit over there..." Oh my gosh! I'm failing at this. "Have that seat. Be comfortable. I don't mind." I rapped and I hope he doesn't find me weird or something.

"Are you sure?" He arched his eyebrows at me and his tone is quite calming.

"Yes." I answered with a calm voice too. 

That's right, Reese. Breathe.

"Thank you." He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth and I felt my whole system rumbled.

What the fuck, Reese?!

Are you developing a little crush on that complete stranger? It's not your thing, Reese!

I repeat! Having a crush on a stranger is not your thing!

Because of the little debate in my mind, I barely noticed that he's already sitting in the vacant seat in front of me. I moved my things so he can have his own space.

His cappuccino also invaded my nostrils that made me want to order another drink. Suddenly, my mocha latte is not able to satisfy my caffeine cravings.

He didn't talk and he barely even acknowledge my presence. He is pretty serious when he said that he doesn't want to disturb me.

But my system is already disturbed.  
I can't think of anything to type in this freaking chapter. I have all the juices earlier but now they are gone. 

Just the presence of this man made my attention caught off guard. I can't think clearly that all I wanted to do is to stare at him.

He is sitting comfortably on that chair with his legs crossed. His right arm is resting on the hand rest while his left elbow is on the other side. His left hand is playing with his chin.

He's just staring at the window. Probably, watching the rain drops dripping on the window or he's just enjoying the pouring rain. Or maybe, he is fascinated by the random vehicles passing on the road or people watching is his secret hobby.

I don't know.

I am not exactly sure if he's doing anything that I said. It is possible that he's just sitting there and is thinking of something. It seemed like, he is in a really deep thought.  
It's good though. That he's in his little cute bubble.

I got the chance to admire his white top with a slender, pink tie on it. 

I love that. Pink tie.

He also got this shiny, black blazer that fits his beautiful, sexy body. 

What did I say? Sexy? Ugh. Nevermind.

I also noticed that he got a little facial hair above his lip. What do you call that? Is that a beard? Those facial hairs above the lip and under the nose? Whatever you call that, it suits him.

There's also this small round scar on his left cheek like there's something on it before. A mole or a pimple, maybe?

Oh my gosh Reese! You're so creepy!

You already memorized the little details in this man's body! Oh my gosh, Reese! Stop!

He moved suddenly and I busied myself on my laptop again. Well, tried to. He roamed his hands on his top and in his pockets. Is he searching for something?

"Uhm..." He seemed to catch my attention so I looked at him. "I'm sorry." He squinted his eyes. Oh? Is he shy? "But do you have a pen? Can I borrow it?"

Oh! A pen! 

"Oh." I muttered, slightly dumbfounded. I fished through my small bag but I only found a pink pen. 

Yeah, just like his pink tie.

"I only have this pink pen. Is this okay?" I asked him. 

It's just a normal pink pen. There's no glitter in it or any shitty stuff. Just a pen.

And no. Pink is not my favorite color. In fact, I hate it. Well, except for his pink tie.

"It's okay. That'll do." His high-pitched but soft and calming voice filled my ears. 

I gave it to him to which, he gladly accepted while muttering his thanks. He wasted no time and wrote something on the tissue paper that comes with the drink.

Okay?

He's so passionate on what he's doing but I can't help but to ask.

"Do you need a paper?" I asked him politely and he stared at me but it seemed like, he didn't absorb my words.

After a few seconds, he started writing again and the tissue paper is full of random notes using my pink pen. That's cute.

He placed the cap back on the pen and gave it back to me.

"Thank you so much." He muttered while he is folding the tissue paper and put it in the pocket on his white top.

"Are you done?" I smiled at him, still holding the pen. " 'Cause I have some paper here if you need more."

"No, it's okay." He smiled too and waved his hands. "I'm done. Thank you though."

"Okay..." I grinned again and placed the pen back in my bag.

I tried to focus on my laptop but to no avail. I can't keep pretending that I'm doing something but in reality, no single word was added in this freaking chapter. I keep on deleting words and phrases.

"Writer's block?" He murmured and I took a quick glance at him who's sipping his cappuccino.

"Uh what?" I questioned him while giving all my attention to him.

"I asked, writer's block?" He repeated his words and the way he quoted himself is so damn cute.

"I think yeah..." I put on a sweet smile with a knitted eyebrows and an amused eyes. "How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess..." He shrugged and chuckled.

"I can't finish a chapter. I think I'm stuck." 

"That's okay... It happens." He smiled. "So you really are a writer?" He asked me with a beautiful smile.

I think it's official.

I have a crush on a complete stranger.

"Not really." I giggled. "I'm an editor in a publishing company but I'm trying to write my own book. Maybe one day, I can publish it."

"Wow." He said with an amused smile. "So you have a lot of stories running in your head huh? What genre?"

"Mostly romance." I answered. "Don't judge me." I chuckled. 

What's wrong with romance? Romance is not dead. Maybe that's the reason why I'm so understanding in relationships. I always put myself on my character's shoes or on whoever's story I edit. 

I'm very aware of the 360 turn in love and romance. I'm starting to think that I already experienced and felt numerous heartbreaks and happy endings if not all.

"I'm not judging." He chuckled. "Romance is good. Romance is great. So which one are you? The one in a very long relationship or the..." He cleared his throat. "Single one?"

I gasped at his question. This boy?!

"Ugh! The stereotype!" I glared at him and he just laughed. "I am refusing to answer that question." I chuckled and this time, I already closed my laptop and engaged in our conversation.

I refused to answer because Bruno and I are in a 5-year relationship before we broke up. And now, I'm the single one just like this stranger is asking.

"That's fine..." He answered with a sweet smile. "I'm having some writer's block too, you know." He said and tilted his head. 

Why everything he do is so freaking cute?

"You're a writer too?" I asked as I rested my chin on my hand.

"Songwriter."

"Really?" I asked, amused. I never met a songwriter before except for Bruno.

"Yup." He answered, proudly. "In fact... the one I wrote on the tissue paper is a song lyric."

"Really?" I asked again. 

I'm interested, okay? Really interested.

"What the song is all about?" I asked as I leaned back and rested my back on the soft couch.

"Nothing..." He smirked. "Just about the fine lady I saw..."

"A lady?" I arched my brow at him while I fixed my turtleneck sweater that I matched with black jeans. 

The rain really makes the weather really cold.

"Yes." He answered plainly. "There's this creative process that's happening in my mind. I'm hearing a music. The drums, the guitar, everything." He explained and I'm listening to him very carefully.

"I have this certain rhythm, the mixes. Like this..." He said and started to make some random sounds with his mouth. Beatboxing?

My jaw dropped instantly. He's very good at this. He's very passionate. The way he explained it to me? Wow.

"I always have a recorder with me so I can just hum the music that'll serve as my reference when I'm back in the studio..." He continued and the twinkle in his eyes is undeniable.

No doubt he's another Bruno Hernandez.

Not Bruno Hernandez as my boyfriend.

He's another person who is very passionate about music. The twinkle in their eyes are there. The excitement in their voices are present. The way they are so engaged when talking about their creative processes is very mesmerizing.

It's all there.

Everything is in there.

"...I'll just find the best lyrics then that's it. Basically, I have a new song." He chuckled.

"Wow." I muttered. "That's genius. That really sounded interesting and you're very passionate about it."

"I am." He smiled.

"So this song you wrote about a girl you just saw, has car honks and random upbeats as an intro?" I asked. "A new jack swing?"

"Maybe..."

"Cool..." I smiled. "I'll wait for it on the radio then." 

"Let's see..." He chuckled and showed his pearly white teeth again that caused my insides to rumble.

What's wrong with me?!

"You'll finish that book of yours soon. Just give it some time. The best is yet to come..." He said and laughed.

His choice of words is really... I honestly don't know what to say.

"I hope there's already a meet cute in there..."

"Meet cute?" I arched my brows.

"You know... the one in the movies. The meet up." He struggled to explain and I just giggled.

"Oh. The meet cute..." I said, teasing him that I don't know what he's saying but I'm pretty aware of that scenario.

Everyone loves a meet cute.

It's the start of something different.

Something magical.

I hope I can have my own meet cute too. In real life, I mean.

But how can I know if that's a meet cute already if ever it happens?

Writing and editing a romance novel really has its pros and cons. Something that I am really convinced that I'm a hopeless romantic and I strongly believe that a happily ever after do exist.

Just wait for your own prince charming and you'll have your own fairytale.

You're knight in shining armor who is willing to sacrifice his life just to save you.  
It will start in a meet cute and it will end in happily ever after.

Who knows? That the meet cute that you've been waiting for is just around the corner?

"I'm Michael Jackson by the way..." His soft voice muttered and he offered his right hand to me.

"I'm Reese." I said with a smile. "Reese Sullivan."

I accepted his hand to shake it but I felt a different and overwhelming feeling.

The electricity climbed to my veins and it sent signals to every neurons in my body.  
I don't know what that means but the unknown feeling is starting to confuse me.

I know I'm not the only one who felt it.

He felt it too based from the changes in his facial expression and the way he squeezed my hand unintentionally.

  
I have my breaks and someone just literally broke my heart. 

I am the scene myself but I do hope that I know and understand what this scene really means.


End file.
